


Icing is not a good lubrication

by MogiPrince



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Food Porn, Other, its gonna get messy in here, legit food porn, objectophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogiPrince/pseuds/MogiPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba bakes a cake and then realizes he made the cake a little too attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing is not a good lubrication

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sick son of a bitch and I revel in it
> 
>  
> 
> cake made by http://pugfarts.tumblr.com/post/82974480433/i-made-an-aoba-cake-for-my-wifes-birthday  
> (Sorry I defiled your cake)

"Wow, I really need to learn how to properly decorate a cake," Aoba thought to himself as he added the last bit of blue to the human-shaped cake. The cake itself was great but the overall design of it looked a little odd. The legs were a bent in a weird direction and the arms of his jacket looked like he shoved Styrofoam up there to imitate a body builder. He shifted the face made of sweets slightly to the center of the head piece "Maybe I made my lips to duck-like?".

Aoba shoved the life-sized dessert further onto the table, silently wishing his granny was here so she could help him fix the cake-version of himself. "Although if granny were here she would probably question why i am making a giant cake version of myself in the first place..." He sighed rather loudly as he eyes focused on the sugary dessert with the blank expression. The face, despite being inanimate, kind of made him embarrassed to be just in his underwear, with it's blank ditsy eyes focused on him like a predator. Aoba started to sweat with nervousness and desire.

",Why is a stupid cake making me feel embarrassed?" Aoba felt his underwear grow taut and a warm burn in his lower abdomen. Feeling ashamed and a little aroused, he moved the cake further onto the table and pushed himself beside it. Slowly, Aoba drew his fingers from the chest of the cake to the pelvis. The icing itself was cold and starting to harden but Aoba could still feel the warmth of the cake underneath it. He slowly slid his face closer to the cake’s head, his pink tongue slowly peeking out to get a taste of the sweet skin of the dessert version of himself and afterwards the collar of his jacket. Aoba noted that the skin of the cake tasted different than the collar even though both icing packets were vanilla. He drew his hand away from the icings abdomen and brought it to the soft patch of skin above his happy trail, following it down to the hem of his underwear. 

“I really shouldn't be doing this...” Aoba thought to himself despite not pulling his hand out from his underwear. Shifting so he would be more comfortable, Aoba started to slowly stroke himself to hardness. He moved his other hand towards the cake slowly rubbing circles in the icing with his fingers. Panting, he brought the fingers back to his mouth and sucked harshly, he didn't really like the over bearing taste of vanilla but at this point Aoba couldn't bring himself to care. 

 

Panting, Aoba started to shift his body above the cake with his knees on both sides of the cakes hips. The icing and decorations smushed into his thighs and underwear as he slowly settle down on the dessert. It was cold and squishy but not entirely as disgusting as Aoba previously thought. Leaning forward so he could rest his elbows beside the cake’s head. Aoba shuddered as he slowly got used to the cold icing against his nipples. He started to rut his hips against the soft cake. It was hard to get any kind friction except the loose feeling of icing being mushes around by his erection but Aoba didn't mind the feeling. He especially didn't mind the feeling when he shoved his hand down the back of his underwear and roughly groped his ass. Quickly slipping his underwear down to his thighs, he slumped his entire body against the cake, the soft sounds of squashes and Aoba’s panting filled the air. The icing, which was melting, felt odd against his hot cock as he continued to rub himself against it, lowering his cheek to rest against the torso of the cake. He knew he crushed the cake but that didn't matter as he covered his fingers in blue icing and hastily brought them down to his ass. He pressed a finger against the bud of his anus and slowly let is slip in. “,ah.....”

He continuously pushed his finger into himself, searching for his prostate. Whilst fingering himself, he brought his other hand underneath him so he could stroke his cock covered in icing, adding another finger into his anus. With the dual pleasure of both sides being tended to he shoved his face into the shoulder of the cake version of himself and sloppily licked at the icing. The cake was being ripped apart by his rough humping and his entire body was now covered in the sticky vanilla icing. 

“Hnn..hah...,” Aoba whined when his fingers hit his prostate. He started to thrust his hips harder into the cake, letting go of his cock to grip the table for better leverage. His moans and the slick sounds of the cake being fucked filled the empty house and for a moment Aoba feared his rough masturbation would break the old table legs. Huffing, Aoba positioned himself so he could push his dick into the spongy cake at every thrust. Aoba felt his climax coming so he lifted himself onto his elbows and with his last thrust, came onto the cake. He shuddered as he rode out his orgasm and stroked himself leisurely.

Once he finally came down from his high, Aoba took in his surroundings and what he did. There was cake everywhere and what was once a poorly made Aoba cake was now an unrecognizable pile of mushed dessert and cum. Aoba shuddered, not in an aroused way, at the sticky feeling all over his body and unfortunately in his body too. “Why did I do that....?”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this while I was high. Why did Aoba make a cake out of himself? I don't know maybe he's a vain slut. Why was he baking in his underwear? I don't know? I do it too though. Heck maybe I'll make a threesome between cake!aoba, cake!noiz, and Aoba next time.


End file.
